Jurassic Park: Crossbreed
by BJP3E
Summary: A prequal to the film


Jurassic Park  
Crossbreed  
  
By: BJP3E  
  
Prologue: Site B  
Tampering  
Some time had passed since John Hammond and Norman Atherton had set their sites for Jurassic Park. By 1989 the facilities for Isla Sorna otherwise known as Site B had been built and were running. Most of the enclosures being built on Isla Nublar were finished. The buildings to be erected at the present time now were the guest quarters, Visitors Center, and small research lab. The first of Jurassic Park's creations had been shipped from Site B and now were roaming freely in their enclosures in the main park. The first of them being a juvenile tyrannosaur and a couple of hadrosaurs. John Hammond wished Norman Atherton were still around to see the dinosaurs. Sadly he had passed away before the tyrannosaur; their first success had hatched. His untimely death had been tragic for the company.   
It was almost midnight the huge room was dimly lit, filled with equipment and a dozen lab technicians sat in chairs hunched over stacks of paper and microscopes. An elderly man dressed in white stood in the center of the room leaning on a cane; he walked over to a nearby technician. He casually peered over the shoulder of the young technician.  
"What have you got for us Mr. Claxton?" he asked.  
"Well near as I can tell Mr. Hammond I think this DNA, if good, is going to bear us a very large dinosaur, a apatosaur I think."  
"Really that's wonderful." He smiled. "Maybe this one will grow," he said patting Claxton on the back and moved on to another tech in the room.  
The Technician yawned tired. He straitened up when he realized he was being watched.  
"Don't worry yourself my boy I am tired too, it's late I know. You learning anything Bryan?"  
"Well I can't give you an exact name yet but I think it going to be a carnivore of some kind this DNA is so choppy right now I can't tell for sure though."  
"No matter that's what the Gene sequencers are here for to help put the DNA together."  
Hammond walked back to the center of the room. Razing his raspy voice he said, "Alright people finish up what you have then head on out to the harbor and the bus. Remember please make as little noise as possible, save conversations for the ride on the boat or bus, we don't need to spook the animals." Techs began gathering up papers and heading out the door.   
One Technician stayed behind. Hammond turned to him. " You have lock up duties for the week eh Jim?"  
"Yeah that I do sir. Lucky me I am hear for the night." He smiled.  
Hammond smiled in return. "The guards will keep you company I am sure they are playing poker tonight, with the harbor master I think."  
"I just may join them then."  
"All right Jim good night see you tomorrow." Hammond left. Jim sat back in his chair running his hands though his jet-black hair.  
Hammond headed down the main hallway that would lead him outside He held up a walky talky. "Robert you copy..."  
A voice replied, " Yes Mr. Hammond this is Muldoon."  
"Tell me how have our friends been tonight so far?"  
"Same as always John. The hadrosaurs are sleeping, the stegosaurs are grouped together for the night, and the rex is walking around the perimeter of the fence. They are all fine John."  
"Alright, are we go for the next shipment of animals tomorrow?"  
"Yes John. Harding is set and the paddocks have been double checked, they are just fine."  
"Alright Robert. I am underway back for Nulbar see you some time tomorrow night."  
"Copy that, Muldoon out."   
Hammond pulled his personal key card from a pocket and held it up to the reader. With a chime the door opened and he stepped out in to the warm night air. A series of floodlights lead the way to the personnel loading dock. He had a house on this island but the majority of the time he stayed in Jurassic Park. He bored the boat with the rest of the crew. He looked around he could just barely make out the shape of a second boat. It was the Anne B their tugboat it rocked slowly. The boat engine started and in moments began pulling away. He watched as most of the lights began to go out. The power was shutting the areas of the island no longer in use.  
Back in the Biolad technician Jim Anderson had just shut this lights out in the main research lab. He carried with him a large bundle of paper work down a dimly lit hallway. In the office of the building he filed them yawing loudly. Something echoed in the hall. He stopped. The sounded faded away. He continued but the sound came gain. Foot steps. He began to sweat. The footsteps grew louder. The door behind him swung open without warning. He jumped papers flying in all directions.   
"WHOA, HEY!" A man said as Jim ducked to the floor.  
Jim blew a paper off his face and he saw it was only a guard.  
"Christ man you scared the crap outta me."  
"Sorry man I was making my rounds through this building I heard noise and saw light I had to check it out."  
"Okay no harm done."  
"Sorry again. The security cams will be getting linked up in a day or so finally. We won't be making these nightly walks as often then."  
"Good," Jim said. "That the third time one of you guys has scared me now." The guard helped him to his feet and then left.   
Man why the heck did I go along with that jerks idea, if he wants to slow them down this bad he should do it himself.  
Jim sat alone in the booth a small almost empty diner in Costa Rica. He had a day off from work on the islands so he was using that time to meet with someone who was willing to pay him top dollar to slow the project down for them, 60 thousand dollars tax free if he was successful. A man walked into the diner slowly he looked around. Jim saw him and guessed it was the guy. The man walked up to Jim he had on new kakie pants and a shirt and wore sunglasses and a hat. He had a smirk on his face. In one had he held an envelope. He dropped it in front of Jim then walked away exiting the diner.   
Nice meeting with you.  
He looked down at the envelope.   
This guy is too weird for me.  
He held up the envelope and pulled a few papers from inside. These papers held the detailed instructions of what he was to start doing. He looked over it all then the last few lines.  
A small group of my men and myself will be staying here in Costa Rica monitoring the company's activities as much as we can. We will make contact again. Mess with the DNA, the embryos, the eggs or what ever you get you hands on. Just screw up their attempts to grow the animals. We need more time if we want to stay with them on this. If you are discovered you had nothing to do with Biosyn or me. Above all shut up, mention this to anyone and you will live to regret it.  
At the bottom it was signed Lewis Dodgeson.  
Jim walked though the incubator room filled with eggs. It was hot as hell in here. He moved though a couple smaller labs then he accessed the embryo storage room. This area was not his field of work but he add access to it since he had to converse frequently with the techs that worked here. And since he had look up duty he also had to double-check these racks were full. Jim was glad he had top security clearance it made this job easier. He could access data files and alter them erasing any records of his actions.  
"You check each and every rack," Hammond had told him as he had all of the techs. "If there is even one open spot inform me right away."  
The doors hissed open and he stepped into the freezing room.   
Mess with the embryos I can do that. But how?  
Jim pulled a rack from the then pulled a small tube free from the rack. It was marked xxxx version 0.0. Which in other words meant nobody had a clue what it was yet. He found another tube marked with the label, tyrannosaur version 4.1 He undid the caps from both tubes and then poor the contents from the unknown tube into the tyrannosaur's tube. He had no clue if this would do anything but what did he care nobody was to know he did it. He capped the full tube back up. It was a bit heavier and had more liquid but he doubted anybody would take the time notice and he placed it back in the rack he did the same with the other though it was empty. The technicians rarely took embryos from here right plus they never extended the racks all the way it could be months before they realized one was empty. He was going to do this to a number of the embryos then maybe go after the eggs another time. He pushed the rack securely back in to place then as he was about to open another one a voice startled him.  
"Say Jim..."  
Jim pushed the rack back in place. "Uh yeah."  
"You almost done here we need another player?"   
"Uh yeah, yeah I am I just finished checking the racks, I am free now."  
"Great," the guard said. Jim left the storage room and followed the guard out side. He hoped into the pickup with the guard and he took off.   
Damn, Jim thought. I need to screw with those embryos before they get the cameras online.  
He would have to try tomorrow night again. The pickup bounced along the road till they came to a stop at a gate. The guard punched in the access code and then once the doors had opened enough he drove though and turned right. The doors closed on their own a few moments later. They came to stop by a white shack. It was the harbormaster's shack.   
"Be ready to get you butt wiped boy," the guard laughed.  
"Yeah okay," Jim grumbled. He followed the guard inside as he opened the door light poured out and a rush of cool air followed. The sounds of already drunken guards could be heard before he was inside.  
Creation  
Jim was not happy at all. The following day the security cameras had been brought online. He now had no way of getting to the embryos without being spotted for sure. His only options now were the eggs and messing up DNA codes. That would be simple enough the rooms of eggs would not have cameras do to the heat the cameras would get fogged up so that nothing could be seen anyway. Altering DNA sequence would be a snap to. Simply access the logs of DNA strands that were thought to be okay and simply alter a few of the letters. When the DNA sequence was put into effect for growing the animal it would fail or leave them with a disfigured animal. It would be hours to days for the computer would locate the error and fix it. This was all going to cost them time and money for sure.  
Jim stood by the embryo storage room. He was watching Henry Wu the only man allowed to remove the embryos from the room. He had been given the assignment of assisting Wu since he regular assistant was sick.   
"What are you going to do with the embryos today Henry?" Jim asked.  
"Well we are going to attempted to grow a couple more herbivores and a couple carnivores also."  
"Really what kind?"  
"Oh another rex since the latest version out there was a success. And well a raptor would be great but we have not come across and DNA sequences that might tell us it is one. A raptor could very well be in one the X marked tubes. But Hammond does not want to bother with those yet."  
Jim watched as Henry pulled open the rack he tampered with the previous night. He watched as Henry pulled from the rack the same tube he has put a second embryo in.   
He didn't even look twice, Jim thought. Jim had to wonder if anything would come about from that tube he doubted it. To separate embryos were soon to be placed in the same egg. They were destined to die. He would have to keep an eye on this one just for the heck of it.  
Henry left the room carrying a tray of tubes with him. Jim locked the door and followed him to the egg lab. There in the room a number of eggs lay prepped for use. The embryos were injected in to each egg with extreme care. They could not be simply forced in to the egg or there was a high risk of hurting the embryo. Very slowly Wu inserted the long thing need into another egg. He slowly pushed the plunger down. The he pulled it back out nice and slow. He repeated the procedure eight more times he took the last tube from the tray, the tyrannosaur. He filled the new syringe with the fluid and then as before injected it into the egg.  
"Make me a happy dad," he whispered. Once done the eggs were placed on a padded cart and rolled directly to the incubation room.   
This was the hot room he had set foot in last night. They both began sweating. The temp stayed above 95 degrees at all times. A few dozen eggs lay nestled in the incubators. Jim watched as a mechanical arm came down from the ceiling and moved over to one group of eggs it touched each egg then turned it around. Henry stopped the cart by an unused incubator. He carefully took each egg and placed them in side. A series of soft heavily padded slots. The padding was hot to the touch he had to be careful. He placed the last of the eggs in the incubator then tagged them again putting the name of the dinosaur next to each egg.  
"I do hope to get a chance soon at one of our X embryos it will interesting to see it amounts to anything, " Henry said. Hammond had not wanted to bother with them yet.  
As the left the room Jim smiled to himself and thought. Well your getting a chance sooner than you think. It won't do much but you have your wish thanks to me.   
From there they continued the business for the day.  
Birth  
Six long months had gone by since the tampering of the two embryos Jim as he planed tampered with files, the DNA codes, but that was not going as planned at all. Hammond simply said everyone would continue working overtime to fix the problems he had no intention of shutting things down to find the problem. Also to Jims amazement the egg he thought would die due its hosting two embryos was still living and soon to hatch. There had bee some questioning about it in those months though. The monitoring systems that routinely checked all eggs a few times reported that there was something wrong with the egg, the growth patter fluctuated a few times during the six months but they did not appear serious to Henry. It was and error on the computers part. Nedry would need to recheck it. The embryo inside also was said to be larger than normal but they again paid no mind to that. They all figured it meant this baby rex was just going to be bigger.  
This was a like ritual for the technicians most them now were standing just outside a huge window that looked into the egg room. Jim had a good view right in the center of the group and upfront. It was expected that a number of eggs were to begin hatching today. So Hammond allowed most of the techs a few hours off to watch this miracle of life. Besides it was their hard work that led up to this point he owed them that much.  
A door across the room opened and Hammond stepped inside he was followed by Henry and a couple other techs. Hammond flipped on a speaker and his voice could now be heard.  
"Alright ladies and gentle men keep an eye for first one to hatch. Look over at incubator three. The eager techs looked to the left at incubator three. Hammond and Wu stood side by side by the incubator. " We think there should be one egg hatching today from here. A stegosaur if nothing goes wrong."  
At the moment they there was a loud crack. The egg moved then another crack was heard. An odd noise emanated from the egg. Then the snout of the animal appeared through a whole in the egg. At that point Hammond pulled on a pear of rubber gloves and began pealing away the eggshell. The head of the animal came into view. It was so small. Hammond helped the baby free from the rest of the shell then stepped back and let the infant look around. It was a light green in color a series of brown stubs ran along its back. There was nothing on the tail yet. The infant tried to move but only stumbled around. Hammond wrapped the infant in a soft cloth towel. It made no effort to try escaping him. It simple looked at him blinking its beady little eyes. It figured he was mom; just what Hammond wanted it to think. He walked over to the group showing off his little girl. He was all smiles. He let the techs see her for a few moments then handed the infant to a tech.  
"Get her over to the nursery now Harry." The tech nodded and walked out the room with the infant. "That was exciting wasn't it folks and right on time to. I if you bring your attention to the incubator before you, be ready to see a second tyrannosaurus be born." They looked down at the egg the one marked rex had a few cracks already in it. "Well, well, " said Hammond. "Your trying to get ahead of us are you." A tiny roar answered him. Hammond had a worried look on his face for moment he shut the speaker off and turned to Henry.  
"Did our first rex make that sound, I don't recall it did?"  
"No sir I believe it did not. I would not worry Sir this one has been odd the whole time but she has grown with no complications of any kind. It could be its own characteristic roar John."  
"Yeah your probably right Henry." He turned the speaker back on as the egg cracked open a bit. "Well fella would you like some help getting free?"  
He was answered by a loader roar from the tiny animal and surprised as the egg burst open revealing the animal. Hammond jumped back in surprise, as did everybody else behind the glass. Everyone started down at the animal. If that was a tyrannosaur it sure didn't look like one.  
Everybody starred down at the animal. It stood upright on two strong hind legs. Its tail moved back and forth as it looked around the room. It rose up its head and made a few shorts calls almost like that of a goose. The animal was slightly large than a compy was. It was gray in color, it underbelly a soft white, and along its back ran a series of dark black tiger stripes. The head of the animal resembled that of a tyrannosaur but was a bit more narrow and longer. The forelimbs of the animal were also longer with two long claws at the end of each of the two fingers. The hind legs were strong looking it had only two toes unlike a tyrannosaur. What should have been the inner third toe was much larger and razed slight above the others. A tiny talon cured out from each of those toes. It walked to the edge of the incubator looking down over the edge.  
Hammond approached the animal whispering back to Henry. "This is no tyrannosaur Henry, what the heck is it? Did you screw up on a label?"  
"Uh I, I don't know sir. It could be a species of unknown raptor? Or maybe it's a utaraptor."  
"That is no normal raptor Henry."  
"Well we'll just have to take blood sample from her then. Lets get her over the nursery."  
Hammond moved closer to the little animal. It reacted by hissing and crouching down as if ready to pounce. Hammond took another step forward speaking softly to the animal.   
"It's alright little fella. Come on then. Come here, come say hi to daddy." The animal rose back up. Hammond stopped at the edge of the incubator. Hold out one hand towards the animal. It sniffed the air. Then moved over to Hammond's hand. It stopped its head inches away. It began to sniff Hammond's hand. It bumped his index finger a couple times as it sniffed then it suddenly gave an irritated growl and with a quick snap of its tiny jaws it tried taking a bite out of his finger. Hammond barely pulled away in time.  
"Hey you," he said surprised and backing away. The animal jumped up onto a ledge of the incubator. Using its long tail it perched there for a brief moment then hoped to the floor. "Grab her before she hurts herself," Hammond fussed. Two techs moved in to the little animal one had a dart gun but Hammond made it clear not to use it. The techs cornered the animal and just as one was going top grab it jumped away over their heads. It land on the back one technician and when it jumped again its claw dug slightly into his back leaving a small scratch. It landed on the floor and then bolted for the open door.   
"STOP HER!" Hammond yelled. "SHE'LL DIE!" They all raced out of the room after the animal.   
"What on earth was that thing?" a tech said.   
Jim turned to look back at him. "Beats me."  
"Come on people we better go help catch that thing before Hammond kills us all," another tech griped. They hurried from the room.   
Then again I know just what that is... my handy work, Jim thought as he followed the group.  
The Chase  
"Were the heck did it go to?" Hammond whined.  
"Don't worry John, we'll find her, " Henry replied. They were walking around the hallways of the building searching for the animal. The group of techs from behind the window appeared.  
"You find it?" somebody asked.  
"No not yet," Henry. "Please all of you get back to the labs if should you find it radio us right away we will keep looking for her."  
The technicians scattered going about there business. Hammond and Wu slowly walked the halls of the building and even searched the second floor. All the doors were locked, as they should be so the infant could not have entered any the rooms.  
"We're could she have gotten to there is no way out and all the doors are shut we should have found her already."  
Henry was about to say something to him when his eyes caught something.   
"Uh John I think I know where it went to...'  
"Where?"  
"Look behind you and at wall by the floor." Hammond turned and he saw what Wu was looking at. An Air vent was partially bent away from the wall.  
"Not possible it's only a baby Henry."  
"Well were else could it have gone then. I bet you anything it is moving around in the air ducts looking for a way out as we speak."  
"Damn," griped Hammond. "Get a few guards up here, if it is in the air vents will flush her out. I just hope it didn't get in there and die."  
Henry pulled a walkey from his belt and radioed for the guards to meet them in the main hall. A few minutes' later four men walked up to them.  
Henry told them to unscrew the one vent then to bang on the vents to scare the animal to the open vent.  
"Won't it go through the vents into other room?" a guard asked.  
"I don't thing so the vents are covered the a screen were they lead in to offices and labs. This way any animal should it get into a vent wont get to far." Henry remarked. "However it can go the second floor if it knows how to."  
Two guards ran up to the second floor. The other two removed the damaged vent then each went in the other direction both stopping at the last vent on end of the long hall. Using their fist thy pounded on each vent grid. Then moved on to the next knocking on the walls as they went.  
"I hope the infant does not got into shock it needs warmth. It will die if we don't catch if not already dead." Hammond frowned.  
"Either Way John will get her back."  
"I don't want to loose her Henry she could be a new species. Just think of it Henry we could have new dinosaur before the bones have been found out in some god awful desert"  
"I don't think so but who knows."  
A scrapping sound was suddenly heard. They both looked down at the open grid. I flash of gray shot by. Then it went by again. The guards were spooking the animal.  
"Stop." Hammond called. "You're going to scare it to death."  
Both Guards stood up and waited for the animal. They could here the sound of tiny footsteps from inside then vent shaft. Then a scraping sound was heard as if it was running again. And then the animal burst from the open shaft and ran at on e of the guards. The guards stood ready for it. It ran right in between its legs and kept going. The guards tried grabbing for the tail but missed.  
"You fool, your letting her get away..." The animal raced along the floor round a corner out of view. "After her!"  
Ben stopped by the main exit of the building. Some one was calling him over the walkie. He picked the walkie from his belt saying, "This is Ben. What ya need?" He opened the main door with his card and held it open slightly so would not relock.  
"Where are you?" a voice asked him.  
"Just about to leave the biolab, over."  
"Copy that, can you run down to the admin office for me I need you to check on something?"  
"I think so what am I looking for?"   
The tiny animal raced along the halls the guards and Henry in hot pursuit. It rounded a final corner and was now racing towards another one of the creatures. This one did not see him though. It was standing still holding something. It could see daylight beyond it to.   
Freedom.  
Then Henry appeared from around the corner with the guards. He saw the tech standing holding the door open with a foot.  
"SHUT THE DOOR! SHUT IT NOW!" He yelled. The tech looked up at Henry confused. They were running towards him. Then he saw the little animal getting closer to him.   
Sheesh," he yipped letting the door go. But the door closed to slow the animal raced by Ben and out the door.  
Henry ran to the door and opened it up again. He raced outside and saw the animal running around the back of the building. He gave up the chase no way he going to catch out here. He looked back at Ben.  
"Why did you have the damn door open?"  
"I was leaving..."  
"Like hell you were. You were standing there talking you idiot. Never open a door unless to enter or leave damnit."  
"Sorry man."  
"Hammond will have your ass in the fryer."  
Shortly after the animal escaped Hammond had a search party organized. He knew the animal would die out there. In twelve hours it would go into shock and die if not by some other means first. But if he could still have the body it would tell them something.   
Henry sat by the desk in John small office. Hammond whirled around in chair a few times before talking.   
"Keep this escape under raps Henry find all the people who saw the whole thing and tell them to keep quiet about. We are not going to let anyone else hear about it. Not here or back on Nublar. Muldoon does not need to know, nor does Ross. If he got wind of this, he would personally light the match to burn us down. And for Gods sake never tell this to Malcolm, he would have a field day with this"  
"Alright John. Fine."  
A Day Later  
A day had gone by since the animal had escaped. The animal was yet to be found and therefore declared dead. Henry had taken on the task of finding out what the animal was. Back when the damaged vent was being replaced he had spotted some blood on one edge of it. It was surely from the animal. Though dry he collected the blood in a tube and went up to a lad to test it.   
He sat at the huge counter waiting the blood sample. He had placed in a solution to help liquefy it. When it was ready he placed the blood sample onto a clear thin trip a plastic and then under a high power microscope. He slowly adjusted the focus until he could see the blood cells. He began looking at the documented blood cells of all the present living animals. The closest match he found was to that of the tyrannosaur. The infant they had seen looked close to a rex but it was very different. But there was something odd about these cells that he could not place. He needed to see the DNA structure itself.  
When Henry got a look and the actual DNA strand he was shocked. The DNA strand was larger than normal. Upon closer inspection he discovered that there was second DNA strand connected to the rex's own. How the heck had that happened two separate DNA strands had joined together. He had no clue what the new strand was of though and to find out it might take hours to days for the computer to find. He headed for a computer console to begin a search.  
The following day the computer had found one match. A tyrannosaur was what it found first. He already knew that much. But the other DNA sequence was marked as an unknown. This meant the animal was not one they had roaming around already or in an egg yet. They had more than two-dozen embryos with unknown nametags to date. It would take forever to find the right match up. One thing for sure to him was that this not a true dinosaur.  
He decided to inform Hammond of the findings he had. He head for his office.  
Hammond was talking on the phone when he entered his office. He pointed to a seat meaning for him to sit down.   
"Just them the run down Peter. They will get to see our island soon enough." He hung up the phone.  
"Who was that?" Henry asked.  
"Oh that was my nephew Peter back in San Diego. He had called because Ross had sent Donald after him again; he wants to get on our park. And he still wants me to use the original park there."  
"You don't want to use it?"  
"I may in due time after this one is running along. I think Peter is worried I will tear it down. Now what you want?"  
"I learned something about our escapee John. It's no true dinosaur. There are two very different DNA codes in the blood of this animal."  
He just waved Henry off as if he had lost it.  
"How can two separate DNA codes get put together Henry? That's preposterous."  
"Well that's what I know. Two DNA strands some how merged. I can't understand how the animal even managed to grow like this. Like a crossbred dog or cat almost but still this is weird."  
"A crossbred?"  
"Yes John it's a crossbreed. Some how two separate dinosaurs got put together."  
"Rubbish Henry."  
"No John, not rubbish. The blood sample proves it all. But I only know one of the animals, a rex the other is a mystery yet."  
"Can you figure it out then?"  
"Maybe, I think the second DNA strand is from one of our unknowns we have yet to grow yet. But what is odd is that the DNA strands are still two almost separate strands connected together along the edges of each other and then entangled together. There should only be one even for a crossbred animal"  
"I still want that infant found Henry. It will be dead but, well maybe it can help shed some light for you I am sure."  
"We have to find out how this happened to John to keep it from happening again."  
"Fine Henry you do that. But make it a personal project to do on your own time, not my time all right. I want you working on the important things." Hammond stood up from his desk and lead Henry to the door.   
Somewhat disgusted Henry left. Finding out what had happened with that dinosaur was important, at least to him.  
4 Months Later  
Four months had passed since the animal had escaped. It was never found. Hammond finally called off the search for the body. It was most likely eaten by now. Henry was still searching for the animal that belonged to the second DNA strand. There were so many dinosaur embryos marked as unknown he did not know how much longer it might take. He had very little time of his own to check the DNA codes of the unknowns against the mystery one. And any new dinosaur DNA codes that came along he had checked out right away but they never matched up with the DNA code he had.  
Plus he still was trying to figure out how it had happened in the first place. Improper labeling, a computer error, who knew. Not only that but now over the last 4 months the number of successful births had dropped greatly. And DNA codes once though correct had errors popping up in them. Of course none of this bothered Hammond. He would just shrug it off. He would just say, "I have the money and the time just go back to the drawing board."  
Henry sat back into his chair yawning he had finally gotten an opportunity to work on his "side project" as Hammond called it. It was late he was tired again nothing new was found. He had checked at least half of the X embryos by now. He was growing tried of this hunt to. No other similar hatchings had occurred. It was have been just a one time deal. But it ate at him so much he wanted to insure prevention of it happening again.   
He was going to call it a night when a lad technician walked in on him.  
"Mr. Wu, I have a possible DNA sample for you. The sequence was green lighted only a few minutes ago."  
"What is it, you know?"  
"Nope its not one we have grown yet."  
"Thank god for those mosquitoes though eh." Henry said taking the sample. "Say Bryan do me a favor will you?"  
"Sure, what?"  
"Run this list up to Nedry's office in the morning." Bryan took the list from him. It was the latest and greatest of the computer problems for Nedry to fix.  
"Oh great, he will love this."  
"Yeah I know, I owe you big. I hate talking to him."  
"Ha, yeah he works almost 24, 7 at times. It's no wonder he gets moody.  
"Yeah."  
"I wouldn't be the least bit surprised if he went postal some day and tried taking the park with him." Wu laughed at that. He placed the DNA sample in a cabinet. He was too tired to look at it now. He followed Bryan out of the room.  
"When does the last bus head out?"  
"Ten minutes I think, you heading back to the Burroughs? I know I am. I am beat as heck."  
"Yeah me to, I'll see you tomorrow."  
A Match  
The following morning Henry took the first bus to the labs. He went to the largest lab on the second floor and dug his sample from the cupboard. He looked at the DNA strand under one of the microscopes then back at then at the unknown one. He was surprised at how close these matched but he was not sure yet he would let the computer look the two codes over. He went to near by terminal and accessed the DNA logs. These logs held every specimen they had successfully made. They had a huge number of them he could not recall the total but only a mere fraction had been grown so far. He was going to do an over lay of the codes. If the unknown DNA matched with this new DNA it would at least tell him they had a match but not what the animal was until it was grown.  
It took him a few minutes set up the over lay. And then the computer took over. It was going to read every line till it lost any chance of it being a match. To Henrys surprise the computer kept going. He had expected it to stop with in seconds as always. He starred as it continued to roll across the screen. It kept going this did not mean it was the right one yet though it could stop most anytime. He decided to leave and go about his work for the day. He left a small note saying the terminal was not to be touched.  
He did not get back to the terminal until later that evening. He was sure when he got there it would have an error message waiting for him.  
He opened the lab room door. The room was filled with technicians, hunched over microscopes, and paper work. Other walked between two rooms connected to this lab carrying tubes of various liquids. He walked up to the terminal it had stopped moving all right but not as he had thought. It had finished the reading entirely. And it was a match. It took the whole day for the computer to make the comparison but it had a match finally. The computers on this island had power beyond all imagination. With out them the search would have taken him years maybe. His only problem now was what animal was it? This animal had not been grown yet. He would make sure this one got top priority now though. He ran from the room he had to get Hammond to okay the growth of the animal.   
Dusk was settling upon the island. The animal raced across a field after a small group of compys. They fled in every direction. It picked out a target and in only a few seconds brought it down. It fed upon the compy.  
When it had eaten it fill it left running back to the fence from were it had come. There it wriggled its way back through the tunnel it had dug under the cement. On the other side it shook itself off then walked along the fence a ways. It was getting dark but the animal could see as if it was day. It left the fence and began walking in the direction of the Harbor. It saw an odd black box. Coming up from the ground. It was held off the ground by one leg. The animal raced up to it pouncing.  
"What the heck was that?" James said.  
"What?" replied Manuel.  
James pointed to one of the monitors. The camera sending a signal to this monitor was jerking around all over the place.   
"Bring audio up will you Manuel."  
Manuel turned the audio on and they heard the sounds of scrapping claws on steel. The camera continued to jerk around. Grunting and growling was heard also. Some animal was playing with the camera. Then the video went blank but the audio was still there.  
"Ah man, it ate the cord," griped James. "Call Hammond, tell him one of his dumb compys has gotten loose."  
Manuel called Hammond at his office.  
The animal became bored of the prey it had found. It was still standing unharmed. He heard loud noises off in the distance. Looking across the way he saw men walking around. They were gathering around something big.   
He ran up a tree keeping out of their view. They began walking up a set of steps on to the thing. It stood there watching them. A after a few minutes the men had vanished inside the thing and then a new sound got his attention looking up to its left a huge metal arm was swinging in towards the object.   
At that time it heard something coming from behind it. It could only see two bright balls bouncing along above the ground towards it once intended prey. Then a few men came into view. They gathered around in a circle. It looked back at the large object floating in the water. I ran for it stopping by the steps a moment then jumping up the steps till it was topside. Then ran for cover has a man appeared. The man messed with something by the steps then returned to the inside of the thing. It left hiding looking for a better place to hide. It ended up crawling under a tarp, which was covering some old crates.  
John sat in his office listening to the guards over the walkie. One of his animal escaping, fat chance. The fences were way to high for any animal to jump.   
"Sending the video tape up Manuel," he said. "Did you see what it was?"  
"No, no sir only heard it."  
"Damage?"  
"Lost video, the cabling has been chewed through. The casing around the camera is scratched and a few small dents is it."  
The phone rang. Hammond picked it up. "Hammond here."  
"Uh sir, the computers motion sensor tracking system lost another compy..."  
"What another, that's the fifth one in four months now." Over the past four months compys had been getting killed around one every month. This month it was two so far. Hammond had assumed it was either the compys fighting each other or some indigenous predator already living on the island. "Alright we'll go out in the morning and see if there is anything left."  
"What about the camera sir maybe that was your compy?"  
"I highly doubt that. They can't get over the fence." Hammond hung the phone back up.  
The walkie came back to life. It was a new voice. "John this is the Anne B we have left the docks over."  
"Alright Joe. I will see you in two weeks."  
"Roger that over and out."  
Big Rodents  
The next morning Muldoon, Harding, Hammond, and 3 guards ventured out into the paddock. There were seven paddocks in all, three giant ones and four medium ones. The three largest ones held all the herbivores they grew, and the compys also. The others held any carnivores they grew. Presently two dilophosaurs occupied one and a carnotosaur another.  
"Where was it last tracked Reggie?" Hammond asked.   
"The compy was last tracked in the first of the herbivore paddocks its signal was lost not to far from the eastern part of the fence, near sensor five." one man said.   
"We will be close then, good," said Hammond he sat back in the seat.  
The eastern fence also faced the loading docks for the boats. They should find it in no time. The fences all began past the warehouses and the Admin building basically taking over most of the rest of the island, Save for the Eastern beach, Burroughs, the dam, the harbor, labs. Every thing else was fenced in. The monorail, which was just going into to construction, was going to go right over and through the herbivore paddocks.  
They stopped at the gate entrance into the first paddock. Muldoon got out and using a numeric code opened the gate. Getting back into the jeep they drove through. The gate closed automatically after they were through.   
They sat in silence as Muldoon drove along side the fence.  
Muldoon parked the jeep near the motion sensor. As they exited the jeep a few young stegosaurs rose from their slumber, stood still for a moment watching them, then walked. Away. Hammond remained at the jeep leaning against the hood watching the other begin looking for the dead animal.   
Then men all went in different directions starting from the sensor. They each walked about fifty yards away from the sensor.  
"Scram!" Muldoon yelled thrusting his shock prod into a bush. Five compys came into view jumping away chattering. "Found it, what's left anyway."  
Harding along with Hammond and the others went to where Muldoon was knelt. He was looking at the remains of the dead animal. Hammond pulled aside a man to get a better look. He saw only a part of the animal. The hindquarters and its tail, most of which had been eaten leaving only bone.   
Using the shock prod Muldoon held up the remains while Harding opened a plastic bag. He dropped the remains in the bag and they headed back for the jeep. As they piled back in to the jeep one of the security guards noticed something along the cement foundation that held the fence up. He walked up to it.  
"You see something Dean?" Muldoon asked.  
"Yeah come check this out man."  
Muldoon walked up to Dean. He looked at were he was point by the fence. Dried up dirt lay a in a neat pile. And there was a tunnel leading under the cement right out to the other side.  
"Oh boy." Muldoon grumbled.  
"And what are you oh boying about?" Hammond asked as he walked up to them.  
"Something has dug a tunnel under four feet of concrete," Muldoon said.  
"Well it is obviously to small for a dinosaur to have done it save for the compys."  
"Then they must have done it," replied Muldoon.  
"Hogwash, all the compys are accounted for If any had left the sensors would have lost them and notified us."  
"In any case we better check the rest of the paddocks for and more tunnels," Muldoon said.  
"Well I must be getting back to my office I have calls to make. If you need more men to search that's fine. Let me know if you find anything new."  
For the entire day Muldoon and Harding along with the security guards walked along all the fencing along the island. By nightfall they had walked the entire length of fence, inside and out side all the paddocks. Muldoon had to knock out the dilophosaurs and the carnotsaur before they had been able to get in those paddocks. But in all, the search yielded only two other tunnels. Both of which were along areas of the fence that herbivores were contained. Allowing the animal to move from paddock to paddock or even outside the paddocks. What ever had dug them was smart enough to stay away from the carnivore paddocks though.  
Muldoon decided to go along with Hammond. That compys could not have done it, and that ruled out all other dinosaurs. Gathering by a jeep they piled in and headed for Hammonds office back at the labs.  
"You know John We never found any remains of that crossbred animal... you think it..."  
"No Henry its dead, you know that, it had no guidance, no care and there is the lysine factor."   
"But nobody has been found. I f only I had been able to tag the animal first..."  
"Rodents Henry, pure and simple, big rodents."  
Henry stood up and left before Hammond could make him any smaller. Shortly there after Muldoon walked into Hammonds office.  
"Yes Robert what did you find out there?" Hammond asked leaning back in his padded leather chair.  
"Aside from the first tunnel we found two more. They should be getting filled in as we speak. Rodents or not John, this again warrants reason for better weapons and capture gear."  
"Rodents give no reason at all Robert, " Hammond said.  
"You don't have proof those were rodents though, Muldoon griped.  
"The proof is Robert that none of my dinosaurs have escape there enclosures and that that never will."  
"I still say they are needed John. You may not have any now but soon there will be some very large and more over dangerous animal in your park like the rex. A shock prod and tranquilizer darts is hardly a threat."  
"And that is why we have the oversized fencing Robert, so that won't be needed. You have had no troubles to date with any animal."  
"To date Harding and I have dealt almost entirely with young animals. With the herbivores I am not as worried but when that rex reaches adulthood it's going to be a whole new ball game I am sure of it."  
"Again Robert..."Hammond paused looking him right in the eyes, "No. I do not want to risk harm to the animals."  
"You would rather a man die over you animals," Muldoon shot back.  
"Follow the safety precautions and nothing will go wrong Robert, Hammond said he was now on the verge of loosing his temper.  
"You don't know that..."  
"Robert drop it right now," Hammond said standing up from his desk. "I will not sign off on your request understood."  
Muldoon got up and headed for the door.  
"Fine John, but at the first sign of trouble don't you dare put the blame on me." Muldoon slammed the door be fore Hammond could retort.  
"Slow her down Deago," Joe said.  
"I sir."  
"Get ready for docking boys," Joe said over the PA system. A moment later men formed a line along the right side of the ship. A couple of the men picked up the huge rope from the deck.  
The small cargo boat coasted up along side the dock and the men began tying rope around the ankers along the edge of the dock. All the while the infant stayed hidden under the tarp.   
The noise eventually stopped and it crawled out from under its place of hiding. The air was humid and damp, the sun hidden by thick clouds, and light fog hung low across the landscape. No people were is sight. The boat sat along side the dock unwatched. The animal stretched its body and yawned opening it mouth wide.  
Looking around it hoped down to the dock. A ways from the shoreline numerous buildings went off to the left from the dock. To the right was nothing but jungle. It walked along the edge sniffing the air. As it reached the end of the dock it could clearly heard to sounds of men emanating from the buildings. Sniffing the air again it smelt something  
Prey.  
It ran into the jungle  
  
  
  
2 Years Later  
Henry took this new DNA code to Hammond for growth approval. Out of respect Hammond allowed him to attempt to grow the animal. It took almost 2 months to create an embryo and when they did they began growing it right away. From there it took another month before they could clearly say what the animal was.  
It was a velociraptor.  
That was what the second DNA strand connected to the rex DNA had been. He had yet to figure out how it had happened in the first place. And it had never happened since. It appeared to be a one time only deal.  
Hammond once even made a joke about the crossbreed after he had learned it was a raptor. He dubbed the animal "tyrannaraptor." Henry never saw the humor in it.  
Sadly their first raptor died at birth.  
However they simply took the blood from this infant in an attempt to create new embryos. And after two years they had six animals growing. Plus there are two at the moment at the park. They had to remodel one of Site B's paddocks just to contain them. Doubling the fence height. On Nublar they had to building a separate pen for the two raptors there. They were out of control in the open cause they attacked the fences whenever they saw another animal.  
At the moment Jim sat alone in the diner again waiting for Dodgson. He spooned through the watery soup he had ordered. It looked like colored water with artificial flavoring added.  
A man sat down across from him. He looked up recognizing him right away, same hat and sunglasses same hawk face.  
"So what do you want of me now?" Jim asked him.  
"Nothing," Dodgson replied.  
Jim starred not understanding.  
"I no longer require your services Mr. Anderson," Dodgson said.  
"Okay, fine, why?"  
"Your efforts are proving to be of no use for us. So I am changing the game plan a bit," said Dodgson.  
"Really, how?" Jim asked.  
"That is not something you need to know. I recently talked with another person working with InGen who may be able to carry out this plan. He does work on the islands computer system or something like that, " Dodgson said.  
"The slob, Nedry?" Jim asked.  
"That's him. Do not mention you involvement with us to him even though we have talked to him you got that?"  
"No problem," said Jim.  
Dodgson slid a small white envelope across the table to Jim. It was thick. Jim opened it a bit. Inside were large bills.  
"That's 25,000 dollars," Dodgson replied.  
"Only 25,000..."  
Dodgson cut in. "Yes only 25, and be happy you're getting any of it. That's only because you stayed quiet and almost clean," said Dodgson.  
"Almost clean?" Jim didn't know what he meant.  
"That Nedry guy learned of you activities not long after you started them." Dodgson said.  
"How? I was never questioned ever," Jim, said.  
"He said something about a hidden log that he made for these kinds of actions. You removed all you recorded activities from every log but that one. Nedry figured you were pissed with Hammond or something and since he to was growing more irritated by the day with the work he erased your records entirely keeping you clean."  
"Alright now what then?" Jim asked him.  
"Now you can go about your own damn business, do as you wish with the money. Now beat it and remember you will remain silent, do not talk of this with the fat man or anyone else," Dodgson said.  
Jim got up and left leaving his soup behind. He was one lucky S O B. He had gotten off free with out a hitch and had nothing to worry about. He could go back to work and go about like nothing had happened. He didn't get all the money but this was better than none. He often wondered if Dodgson new about Site B. He had only discussed with him Nublar and he barely worked over there.   
Stuffing the envelope in a jacket pocket he stepped out into the rain.   
As he walked down the muddy road to the harbor he looked down at his watch. It was another hour before the boat would be leaving so he decided to walk the beach and find a few shells for his girlfriend on Sorna.  
He made his way down to the beach by the harbor. The boat sat ready for the over night trip home.  
"HEY! Don't get lost or we'll leave with out ya," a man yelled.  
Jim looked back and saw Joe by the ship. "Yeah sure," he said.  
Joe laughed giving Jim a dismissive wave.  
Jim began walking along the shoreline for a while. He found a nice shell right away a picked it up. He moved another 100 yards or so before looking back at the boat. It was out of sight now lost in the fog.  
Suddenly an animal cried. Three short gruff calls echoed in the jungle to his left. It sounded like that of a goose but it was not a goose.  
What the hell was that, he thought. No bird he knew made a sound like that or that loud. He looked around through the foliage from where he stood at the shoreline but he saw nothing.   
It must have been a bird, he thought. He moved on passed the spot were he thought the noise came from. He bent down to pick another shell. The sound of leaves rustling and a fast thumping sound as if something were running made him look over his shoulder. His eyes widened, all he could see were rows of razor sharp teeth rushing for him.   
1 Hour Later  
"Has everyone check in?" Joes asked C.J.  
C.J. looked at the sign in sheet. "No sir, we are missing one man."  
"Who?" Joes asked.  
"Jim Anderson sir."  
"Anyone seen?" Joe asked.  
C.J. shook his head no.  
"Last I saw him he was heading down the beach that way. That was an hour ago," Joe said.  
"Look for him?" C.J suggested.  
"Yeah, hold on." Joe picked up the CB. "This is Captain Joseph Hodge to John Hammond over..."  
"This is Ray Arnold over at the park, John is indisposed at the moment. He is talking with some people over seas. What do you need over?"  
"Well..." Joes paused not real sure of what to say. "Well we have a problem Ray. One of my passengers is a wall at the moment. We can't leave till we find him. We will be late as hell in getting back I am afraid unless he shows up soon. You better have Hammond put some people on stand by to replace these guys. I am sure Sorna will be short staffed other wise Ray over."  
"Okay Joe, I will let Hammond know so he doesn't chew ya out when you get back," Ray replied.  
"Thanks Ray, I'll radio in again once we are moving over," said Joe.  
Joe placed the CB down and a minute later C.J. himself 3 others were walking the beach in the direction Joe had last seen Jim walking, following his footsteps.  
"He must be lost, " laughed C.J.  
"If he is lost he best stay lost, Hammond finds out he slowed up the boat he will rip him apart," replied Joe.  
The fog had lifted only a little. They could see maybe fifty yards at times. As the walked they yelled out Jims name.  
They looked back at the boat. A fading outline was all they saw in the fog. After maybe 300 yards they saw something in the sand finally.  
Where the beach meat the jungle leaves and branches lay scattered about as if something had burst forth from the jungle. In front of that very spot in the sand a set of large oddly shaped indentations ran in a half circle and back into the jungle thirty yards away. Jims own foot steps ended right in the path of the odd tracks. Something had attacked him. And done it with little effort, not even a sign of apparent struggle on Jims behalf. And what ever had gotten was huge.  
C.J. saw something just at the edge of the jungle were the tracks vanished again. He walked up to and picked it out of the sand.  
"Gross man," he said.  
"What's that?" Joe called.  
"Come here and look," C.J. said. "It's an envelope cover in some sticky gunk."  
Joe and the other walked up to him. C.J. held up the envelope by a corner with his thumb and index finger.  
"What's in it?" one man asked.  
C.J pealed back the flat revealing a large amount of money.  
"Wow!" Another said.  
"And look here," C.J. said point to a frond. Something dark red was splattered on it.  
"Blood," Joe said. He touched it with a finger. "Still damp to. If that's Jim's blood this is not good."  
"We really don't know that though Joe," C.J said.  
"Would and animal carry money C.J.? No. This blood is still fresh. Jim vanished and this was they way he went," Joe said and he tore away a part of the frond. "This is one way to find out."  
Back on the boat as the left the harbor Joe radioed Arnold again informing him of what had happened. They would reach Sorna around the afternoon sometime the next day. Things could be cleared up then.  
Dodgson parked his truck next to the huge RV in the shed. He opened the door and entered the RV.  
"Anything new Richards?" Dodgson asked.  
"Same crap Lew, more building material, food of all sorts, animal cages, etcetera," replied Richards. "That's all we ever hear about."  
"That's cause they cover there ass well." Replied Dodgson. "What has your radio told you Hatcher?"  
"More stories about the demon beast Lew," he said.  
"Hmm, maybe we should try find that thing if those stories are lagit," Dodgson said.  
"Right, those are just stories Lew," Sean said laughing.  
"Stories that have grown more and more over the last year. I am going to call HQ and let them in on it," Dodgson said.  
HE walked to the rear of the RV passed the computer and radio equipment to the sleeping quarters. Using a satellite phone he called his boss, Jeff Rossiter the head of BIOSYN.  
"This is Dodgson speaking I think we have a chance at on of InGen animals Jeff."  
"Oh how do you know?" he replied.  
"Well for some time now a few villages have reported seeing a very large lizard animal patrolling the jungle along their villages. It has claimed lives of four people," Dodgson said.  
"So what," Rossiter said.  
"And they say they animal is around twenty feet tall and it walks on its hind legs. If that is an InGen animal we may not even require the help of that fat guy. I don't think they even realize it is missing. Its been talked about for almost a year now. And If we find it before they get word on it we will have a better chance at gain on them," said Dodson.  
"You have no clue if it is even real Lewis," replied Rossiter.  
"True but there is one way to find out, Dodgson said.  
"Alright Lewis, fine look for it, but do not make this a waist of our time."  
"I wont Jeff believe me on that."  
"Do I have a choice?" Rossiter replied.  
"No." Dodgson slapped the phone back shut.  
"Your serious? You want to search for that thing?" Hatcher asked.  
"Yes I do," Dodgson replied.  
"Let the wild goose chase begin boys," Richards laughed.  
It's Alive  
Shortly after noon the following day the ship docked back in Sorna's harbor. Hammond and Wu both stood waiting on the dock. Joe stepped on to the dock with two small black plastic bags. He handed them over to Henry.   
"One bag has the blood the other the sticky stuff," Joe said.   
In the jeep Joe told Hammond and Henry what they had seen. They were sure he had been attacked by some animal, no question. By the lab Hammond and Henry got out of the jeep while the driver took Joe back to the Harbor.  
Henry first did a blood test using Jim's medial records against the sample. In a matter of minutes they learned the blood was indeed his. Then Henry went to check on the sticky substance. With a Q-tip he swiped a bit of it off the envelope.  
Where the heck does a guy get 25,000 dollars cash anyway, Wu wondered as he placed the Q-tip on to a tube of solution. He then placed the Q-tip on to a thin plastic strip and rubbed some of the gunk on to it. The gunk he discovered was animal saliva and it held a number of their genetic markers that the animal that had attacked Jim was theirs. Henry called John telling him to come to the lab right away they needed to talk.   
John walked into the lab and up to Henry who was sitting by a counter with a disturbed look on his face.  
"What did you learn Henry?" Hammond asked.  
"That's Jim's blood alright but that the tiny problem John. The major problem is that the sticky stuff Joe gave me was an animal's saliva. That saliva came from one of our animals John. It has the genetic markers to prove it."  
"Hogwash Henry." John fumed. "That animal came from some other company around the area. We are not only people out here. Plus it happened on the mainland Henry. Again like always all the animals on both islands are accounted for," John said pulling the tally up on a computer nearby.  
"But John these markers are identical to the ones we use in are animals here," Henry continued as a radio broad cast was turned up.  
Over the radio they heard a man's voice.   
"It was reported yesterday that the demon beast as locals here call it, struck again. According to an eye witness this time in daylight..."  
"John we need to find that animal what ever it is then just to make sure..." Henry stopped listening to the radio again.  
"...The witness says the animal stood up right maybe 20 feet tall, looked like some kind of lizard, and it was a dark gray in color with black tiger like stripes running along the body..."  
They starred at each other.  
Clean Up  
Hammond had no chose now but to bring Muldoon in on the problem at hand. A clean up was need and Muldoon was the one to get it done. Muldoon simply stood there no expression at all as Hammond told him of the baby and how they lost it, figuring it for dead though they never found the body. They had no clue how it made it to the main land. But that the description they hear over the radio matched that of the infants at the time.  
Muldoon called up a chopper right away. If he was going to clean up after Hammond mess he needed faster transportation. Both he and Harding would go. The chopper was still on Nublar along with Harding at the time.   
Muldoon drove along with Hammond and Henry to the helipads set up between the harbor and the Burroughs and waited. They to wanted to go but Muldoon refused to let them.  
The chopper arrived with Harding. Muldoon boarded and they left for the main land. Hammond turned to Henry as the chopper vanished over the trees.  
"Henry," he said. "Destroy all your information on that crossbred animal."  
"But..." Henry tried to retort.  
"All of it, you got that. Not a single computer file, paper, or post it note left detailing that animal. That goes the same for any physical evidence to," Hammond said.  
After only a few hours of flying time they reached the area the attack had taken place. The place was deserted. Muldoon could see clearly from the air the tracks forming the half circle coming from the jungle and going back into the jungle.  
The chopper settled not to far away and Muldoon and Harding along with a few other men ran over the hot sand and began covering up the prints with the sand and clearing away any blood stained foliage. With in an hour Muldoon was happy with phase one of clean up.  
No it was time for phase two. Search and recover as Hammond called. Only Muldoon was going to make this a search and destroy mission. He had a few local friends here who provide him with the need equipment to since Hammond wouldn't.  
Dodgson's Hunt  
Dodgson was not in a good mood. He had learned Hammond knew of the animal as of three days ago now. He himself had yet to see the animal. He had been to all the known location that the animal had been sited. He had to catch that animal be they got her back. He learned from a man that the animals last sighting was by the village that he lived in, surrounded entirely by jungle. The only way there was a long small dirt road. It was only a few miles north of the docks.  
Dodgson made up a story to the man. They were specialty hunters asked to kill the animal. The man offered to give Dodgson a place to keep his equipment while they hunted the animal by his village.  
For two nights Dodgson and his men saw nothing, but they many times the three goose like calls and rumbling roars through out those two nights. His prize was out there and he would catch her. Dodgson smiled to himself and soon fell asleep in the tree he was set up in.  
Muldoon drove fast along the small dirt road. The bright mid day sun shown in beams of light through the trees down onto the road. Harding sat beside him holding on to the dash as Muldoon took to a sharp corner and then entered the village.  
They were greeted by a man. He was running up to them.  
"Have you or anyone else seen anything odd around here?" Muldoon asked through a window as the man stopped him.  
"You talk of the demon beast mister?" the man asked him.  
"Uh yeah, we are looking to kill it," Muldoon said.  
"Sorry mister the demon beast has not disturbed us," the man replied. "You best look elsewhere."  
"You sure on that?" asked Muldoon. He knew the guy was hiding something from them.  
"Yes mister," man going showing a sign of nervousness now.  
"Very well," Muldoon said as he put the jeep into reverse and back away and drove off.  
"He was hiding something wasn't he?" Harding asked.  
"Yep," said Muldoon.  
"Why?" asked Harding.  
"Scared maybe," said Muldoon.  
"Of the animal?" Harding asked.  
"You know how people around here get Harding. They probably think that if we go after the animal by their village it will revenge on them. Cray stuff is all it is," Muldoon said.  
They drove on in silence.  
The man walked back to his and then to the large shed behind it. There he opened the large doors revealing Dodgson and his crew along with the vehicles.  
"They came as you said they might mister. I did as you asked. The demon beast is yours alone."  
"Good man Deago," replied Dodgson. "Hatcher get eh tranquilizer rifles ready. Richards find me some fresh bait. Harrison, Hobbs your with me," Dodgson ordered.  
Dodgson, along with Hobbs and Harrison went out into the jungle to find a new spot to set up the bait trap and new places to hide. Before nightfall they were all set up all hey had to do was wait.  
Dusk began to settle across the jungle. Dodgson sat high about the ground in a tree holding a high-powered tranquillizer rifle ready. A pair of Night vision goggles hung round his neck he would need them soon.  
Soon the light was gone. He could no longer see anything. He set the goggles on his for head adjusting them a little. He then turned them on. Now the jungle shown in shades of green, he looked around at the other men. They too now had their own goggles on. Then men were all set up about fifty yard apart from each other. In the center of their large circle a slaughtered pig swung in the light breeze. Hobbs saw Dodgson looking his way. He waved to him.  
Moron, Dodgson thought.  
Three loud goose like calls echoed through the jungle. It was their prey and it was close. He then heard the faint sound of heavy footsteps. Then they grew louder and faster the animal was running. A terrifying deep throated scream sounded and the animal bust though the jungle out into the clearing passing the first couple men. It ran so fast that by they had no chance at hitting it with a dart.  
In another second it snatched up the pig with out even stopping. Dodgson eyes widened in amazement. The animal shown almost as a blur through his goggles.  
Hatcher fired two shots as the animal raced past him both shot missing. It vanished in back in the jungle.  
"Holy shit!" he yelled. "Did you see the size of that thing?"  
"Hell, how did you even see it Hatcher?" yelled Harrison. "I saw nothing but a blur running through here."  
They laughed. Then the began climbing down from their hiding places to go see what had become of the pig.  
"Quiet guys," Dodgson snickered. "What the hell are you thinking she may still around, get back to your positions."  
Instead the four men gather around the spot the pig had been hanging from. Only a tattered rope remained tied to the tree.  
Why do I always allow my self to work with morons, Dodgson thought.  
"Get back to you places now damnit," Dodgson ordered.  
Before any of the men had even begun to head back to their spots the sound of the animal running was heard again. They listened a moment. It was coming from their left. They held their rifles ready. Then they saw it again running right for them fifty yards away and closing. They fired simultaneously at the animal.   
Dodgson watched on from the safety of the tree.  
They fired a second shot just as the animal went by them it made a jerking motion with its head towards them as if to attack. But the animal had moved by so fast they thought it might have misjudged the move.  
"WHOA! SHEESH!" Harrison yipped.  
"DAMN!" exclaimed Hobbs. "You see that Richards?"  
Richards did not answer him.  
"Richards did you see that thing move?" he asked again.  
"Uh... umm... Hobbs Richards is gone," replied Hatcher.  
"What do you mean gone?" Hobbs said looking for him." He was right next to you a moment ago."  
Looking at the spot Richards had once stood they now only saw his rifle.  
"Oh shit!" Hobbs whined. "Oh shit, shit, shit..."  
The sound of the animal moving again startled them. They all fled in opposite directions.  
Those idiots, Dodgson thought.  
Each man ran in a different direction from the other.  
Hatcher Ran wildly, leaves and branches slapping at his face. He held his hands up in front of his face trying keep them away from his face. He could hear the animal roaring and running. He was totally panicked. He did not know which way he was running? Was he running deeper into the jungle or back to the village? He did not see light any place. He suddenly tripped the night vision goggles fell from his face. He rolled forward and then back to his feet he ran blind now. He began muttering utter nonsense.  
A horrifying scream suddenly sound from behind him.   
Looking over his shoulder he suddenly saw a giant black silhouette rising high in the air and then rushing at him. He felt a moment of extreme pressure on his back followed by the painful sensation of sliding across the ground. His world went black in only a second after the attack.   
The animal continued to slide along the ground upon impact, Hatcher's crushed body dug deeper into the ground every foot it slid from the weight of the animal. Dust rose high into the air, chunks of dirt flying all over the place.  
The animal finally came to a stop. Dust settled again. The animal turned its head back sniffing the air. It could smell another one of the little creatures. It moved to go after it but it had to stop for a moment and clean the remains of its first victim from the bottom of one foot.  
Dodgson down from the tree ran through the juggle back for the village. The goggles bounced on his face as he ran. He could hear the animal roaring far off in the distance followed by the faint screaming of a man. He thought it sounded like Harrison he didn't know. It had died almost as soon as he heard it.  
Dodgson burst from the jungle throwing the goggles away he ran for his truck. He opened the sheds big door as the same time Deago came out to see what was going on. Dodgson ignored him. He got in his truck and road off speeding away through the village and down the dirt road.   
"What about the others... and your RV?" Deago stood there till the trucks taillights were out of sight.  
Wonder what his problem is? Deago thought.  
Muldoon's Threat  
Muldoon and crew sat below deck of Joe's cargo boat. They had taken as temporary home. There they learned over the ships radio a few days later about the mass killing that had happened. Something to do with five big shot game hunters going after the animal and only one coming back alive and then disappearing all tighter never saying a word.  
Muldoon of course went after this man, Deago, the guy he had talked to the first time. Deago told him that the hunters had wanted the animal for themselves and to not let anyone else looking for the animal into the village.  
Muldoon stood still listening to sound of the jungle then looking down at the ground. They were standing along the beach were Jim had died. It was hot and humid. Muldoon was unfazed; he remained focused on the sand before him. Harding walked up to him seeing what he was looking at.  
"Footprints?" Harding asked.  
"Yep..." Muldoon followed the tracks with his eyes until they went off into the jungle again.  
"This animal is only 2 years old or so right?" Muldoon asked Harding.  
"Uh yeah that s what Henry said," Harding remarked.  
"Welling I would say that judging from these foot prints the animal is the right size for a tyrannosaur Harding, around 20 feet tall. In just to years, it takes a tyrannosaur around 4 for reach its full growth," said Muldoon frowning.  
"You don't mean what I think you mean?" asked Harding.  
"No Harding I don't think this animal is even full grown yet." With that said they retuned to the harbor. Muldoon decided the best way to go after this animal was during the day. At night it was pointless. The animal did most of its hunting at night. The darkness gave it an even great advantage. Finding it during the day was the best chance he felt they would have. However, it would be dusk in another hour or so.  
Muldoon figure the animals hunting grounds were located between the beach the they were now driving along all the way up to the village the last attack had taken place There had only been thee other villages claiming to have seen the animal but they that had happened a while ago it had not been seen at any of those villages since then. The animal had maybe change its hunting range due to finding more food in this area. They were bound to find the animal unless it found them first.  
Muldoon was up and moving at dawn the following morning. Harding woke the rest of the crew. Muldoon wanted to patrol the beach were Jim had died again. Harding and his two assistants got in one jeep, while Muldoon and his three men got in the other. Muldoon only had one weapon on hand to. It was the only one he needed. Encased in a large green box.   
"One weapon is all you have?" one of the guys complained. "What about us?"  
"Well if I get eaten then somebody else can use it," replied Muldoon.  
Muldoon frowned has they were leaving over the ocean coming towards them was an InGen chopper. He knew right away it was Hammond; the man could not stay out of his business for long.  
"Wonderful, Just bloody wonderful," Muldoon griped. They watched as the chopper landed at the end of the large dock where the InGen boat was tied down. "Go!" Muldoon ordered. He put the pedal to the floor sand spat out the tires before it jerked forward down the sand.  
"What about Hammond? Harding asked over the CB.  
"Go now!" Muldoon replied.  
Harding went after Muldoon.  
The choppers propellers died as Hammond and Henry walked down the dock.  
"What the devil is he doing?" Hammond asked. "He saw us coming why didn't he wait for us?"  
"He going after the animal John, you know he wants to kill it," replied Henry.  
"The hell he will, that animal is mine. I decide what is to be done with it not him."  
"John we thought it was dead, and yet, here it is on the main land and killing people!" Henry said pressing the issue more.  
"I know that Henry. That's why I want it captured so it will stop killing," replied Hammond.  
"John the thing is a man eater, plus it's not even a real dinosaur," said Henry.  
"Henry," Hammond said. "We still made it. It's ours now and forever. Lets not throw it away." Hammond paused a moment "Now please go get one of the jeeps from our garage I want to go after them."  
After driving two miles down the beach Muldoon pulled the jeep up along the jungles edge. Harding came up behind him as Muldoon got out of the jeep and began walking along the edge of the jungle. Harding could see he was following more tracks left by the animal. Harding to got out of his jeep following him while the others remain seated.  
"These tracks," Muldoon said not looking to Harding, "are fresh. With in only the last ten minutes."  
"How can you tell?" Harding asked.  
"They are wet," replied Muldoon. The animal was walking along the shoreline so it feet must have gotten wet and then after some time it simply walked back to the jungle." Muldoon stood looking along the beach at the large tracks the ones along the shoreline were nothing more than tiny bumps from the waves washing over them. But the set of tracks heading from the shoreline back into the jungle made it clear the animal may still be close by.  
Muldoon lifted his nose to the air sniffing deeply. He peered into the jungle his eyes straining to see.  
"You smell something?" asked Harding. "I don't."  
"I don't know? I have never smelt this odder before," replied Muldoon.  
At that moment three goose like calls echoed from some were in the jungle. Then they the sound of footsteps followed. The animal was moving through the jungle all right. Then the footsteps grew faster. It was running now.  
"Movie it now! Get back to your jeep!" Muldoon said backing away and running for his jeep.   
Harding started the jeep up and then floored it spinning the wheel till the gripped and hew sped away. The two men with him wanted to know what was happening but he ignored them. Muldoon did the same only he went along the shoreline were the sand was packed more for the better traction.  
"Buckle up boys!" he ordered.  
When he looked up at the rear view mirror he saw the animal jump out from the jungle maybe fifty some feet. And landed spaying sand everywhere. He studied the animal quickly while it stood there looking in their direction.   
It was a dark gray with black tiger like stripes running from its long narrow head to the tip of the long tail. Its hind legs were a mass of muscle. It had a giant sickle claw in place of what was to have been the tyrannosaurs inner toe.  
It let out a screaming roar and charged forward after them. They guys in the back seat yelled for Muldoon to go faster. But was only a matter of seconds and the animal was running right along side their jeep. The men panicked clutching the seats closing their eyes awaiting disaster. Muldoon looked for Harding and his jeep. They were maybe fifty yards ahead of him. He looked at the giant gray leg of the animal moving next him. He then looked at his present speed. Only fifty-five. The animal was running in step with his jeep with ease. The animal was not even running full out, it couldn't be.  
Do or die, he thought making the first move.  
He swerved the jeep over to the left in an attempt to take a leg out from under the animal. But the animal jumped clear of the jeep at the last second. And for a moment the jeep was covered by a shadow and then the animal was running along on the other side of the jeep.  
"This is crazy!" a man yelped.  
The animal slowed a bit and was running behind the jeep now. A second later Muldoon could feel the jeep jerk forward and rise of the ground a few feet. I t had kicked the jeep. The force of the blow was enough to bend in the rear seat a few inches. The two men riding in back looked from the seat to each other.  
Again the animal ran along the driver side of the jeep. The animal was toying with them. Muldoon was sure of that now. It could have easily overtaken them. He watched as a moment later one of the hind legs kicked out towards the jeep. A split second later the huge sickle claw tore through the door and the jeep began to tilt. Then the claw pulled away as fast it had come taking the door with it.  
The world tilted crazily as the jeep rolled over and over coming to a rest on the passenger side.  
Harding looked back in time to see the animal running back in to the jungle. He slowed down and turned back when he saw Muldoon's jeep lying on a side.  
Muldoon was already pulling himself from the jeep as Harding drove back up.  
"You okay?" he asked getting out of the jeep. The other two men got out with him and went to help the others.  
"Just dandy..."Muldoon groaned as he slid to the sand.  
"Seeing Muldoon was ok he helped get the other men out of the jeep. They could all move under there own power. Only minor cuts and bruises. Then they pushed the jeep back over on to its wheels. And looked over the damage.  
The Spare tire was gone now and a huge dent took its place. The rear bumper was barely staying attacked to the jeep. The diver side door was gone entirely it lay a little ways behind them. The seat was slashed open. Right by where his left leg had been. If it had kicked any harder he would have lost a leg for sure. Muldoon went ahead and took the rear bumper off and placed on the floor by the back seat. Then he pulled out a large green box, which he opened revealing a rocket launcher and four rockets.  
At that time another jeep drove up to them.  
"Damnit John!" Muldoon fumed as Hammond Stepped from the Jeep. "I told you to stay away while we did this John." He closed the case back up.  
"I do hope those are just over sized tranquilizer darts," Hammond said.  
"Actually no," Muldoon said. "They are high velocity armor piercing rockets."  
"You're lucky they didn't go off," said Harding.   
"What the hell do you think you are going to Robert, " Hammond ordered.  
"I am going to kill the damn thing," Muldoon said.  
"Robert, you listen to me damnit..."  
"Muldoon cut him off. "NO! You listen to me gramps. I am going to kill that thing whether you like it or not."  
"Now you wait one minute..." Hammond tried to say.  
"No, damnit that thing could have killed us all so easy, it knew that to," Muldoon said. "Hell I don't even think the thing is full grown yet even."  
Henry stepped in. "What?"  
"You heard me," said Muldoon. "You told me once a tyrannosaur takes around four years to grow right. Well this thing is part tyrannosaur and raptor. I would bet on the things growth pattern being altered also. I bet that thing is growing at the rate of a raptor but it won't quit growing for at least two more years. I bet anything on it."  
"You know you could be right. With a genetically engineered crossbred animal anything might happen," Henry said.  
Hammond jumped back in. "Now Robert listen to reason here please..."  
"Shut up John, I have two options for you," Robert snapped at him.  
John starred at Robert bewildered. No man had ever spoken to him in this way ever.  
"One, I kill it simple as that and you sign off on my request for better weapons on the islands. Or two, I can leave right here right now and take this story to every bloody paper here in Costa Rica. Which then would span across the globe thus exposing your project to the whole bloody world."  
Hammond stood there dumbfounded. He was at a loss here. Then he finally spoke. "Very well Robert, you win, kill it."  
"Now then get your ass's out of here," Muldoon ordered.  
Every one got back into the jeeps and drove for the harbor. Muldoon made a decision to go after the animal again the next day but only with Harding's help. He did not want to risk his people being hurt any further or dieing.  
Hammond sat quietly in the chopper Henry sat across from him. They were head back for Sorna. Henry had hoped for a chance at seeing and studying the crossbreed learning how it had survived, that was not going to happen. He looked to Hammond. He was just sitting there looking down at the ocean through the window expressionless.  
The Show Down  
After a day of recovery and some planning Muldoon and Harding both set out along the beach. They drove a few miles down the shoreline well beyond where the first encounter had happened from the other day. Harding drove out in front a ways from Muldoon.  
"You think this is going to draw it out?" Harding asked or the CB.  
"I should think so," Muldoon replied.   
What Harding was talking about was his jeep. It was smeared with animal blood and had a few large chucks of meat strapped to the hood.  
"Well I hope it dose cause the smell is being to kill me."  
"Well do you have a better way of attracting that things attention?" Muldoon asked.  
"Uh, not really, no," replied Harding.  
"The thing eats meat right. So what better to get it out in the open than the fresh scent of blood," Muldoon said. He set the CB down.  
They drove back and forth five times, five miles in each direction with no hint of the animal. The blood was now dried to the jeep. And the mid say sun was rotting the meat.  
"Some idea Robert," Harding said over the CB. "I say we go back and try come up with a new game plan this is not working and I am going to be sick for days now."  
"--ut up and drive Harding!" Muldoon suddenly roared over the radio.  
"What?" Harding looked back over his shoulder about to speak and to see what Muldoon was up to. But he could not see him. All he saw was the legs of a very large animal running for him.  
"HOLY SH--!" Muldoon heard Harding yell over the radio.  
Harding dropped the CB and put both hands to the wheel. He floored the gas pedal. He looked in a mirror it was gain on him. He looked at his speed. He was doing sixty and the animal was gaining on him. It roared so loud he could hear it over the engine.  
Sweet Jesus, He thought. He was doing sixty-five now and it was almost on him.  
Muldoon watched the animal running after Harding jeep. He slammed on the breaks time to put the next part of the plan into action.   
Stopped Mull stepped from the jeep holding the rocket launcher ready. He had to work fast or they would be out of range and he would never catch up unless the animal stopped. He aimed for the animals back, as it got farther and farther away. He fired a rocket and then watched as it sailed towards the target.  
The rocket sailed right passed the animal missing its head by a foot. This surprised the animal causing it to stop its initial pursuit. Harding though kept right on driving and he then saw the rocket sail overhead and watched as it exploded in a ball of fire after it hit a tree a ways ahead of him.  
The animal turned to face the direction in which the object had come. It saw another one of those odd creatures only about 100 yards away and a smaller one standing next to it. This animal was not fleeing, its brained told it, "Easy prey." It leaped into the air and hit the ground again running.  
As the animal screamed and charged after him Muldoon loaded another rocket.  
Seventy yards away, the animal ran full speed for. He hosted the rocket launcher back onto his shoulder.  
Fifty yards away, he aimed for the on coming animal as it roared at him.  
Forty yards away, Muldoon pulled the trigger and the rocket sailed forward for the animal leaving a tail of white smoke. The rocket connected with the animal as it leaped bodily into the air. The rocket sank into the hide of the animal and then exploded.  
Muldoon watched as the animal was torn apart. Its left leg went sailing off to one side. While internal organs blasted out in every direction. The animal howled as it came crashing back to the ground only twenty yards away from Muldoon. It landed praying sand everywhere. Chunks of burnt flesh began falling back to the ground, falling in little heaps across the sand. The animal was still alive. It had been nearly ripped apart at the torso and it was still alive. He watched as the animal howled raising its long neck and head in to the air, and then the head fell back to the ground limp.  
Harding drove up to Muldoon who still standing by his beat up jeep. Getting out he looked over Muldoon's handy work.  
"Well I'll be damned," Harding said. "It worked."  
Muldoon looked over to Harding. "One question Harding?"  
"Yeah what is it?" Harding asked.  
"How the hell do you propose we clean this up?"  
They both burst out laughing.  
Epilogue  
August 1993  
Some time passed after the crossbreed had been killed. As Hammond had agreed, Muldoon got most of the weapons he requested. The whole ordeal was covered up well enough, no traces of the animal had been left behind.   
Despite a few other localized incidents with the raptors at the park every thing was running on schedule. The park itself was nearing completion. Over 200 animals, fifteen species, now populated it. Plus it would be almost fully operational in less than a year.  
At the moment Hammond was getting pressured by Donald Gennaro, a lawyer for his company to set up a tour on his park, just to show how safe it was, due to a few minor accidents and now some junk about a tiny animal that looked like one of theirs running around on the mainland. He sat at his desk looking over the small list of consultants he was going to have to call and fly out to his island. Hammond hated the idea, thought it was a waist of time, but he figured it was going to be the only way to prove he was right about his park.  
  
  
  



End file.
